<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inner Light by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222413">The Inner Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal'>ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, In Loving Memory Of Chadwick Boseman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Therein which the author pays tribute to the one, the only, Chadwick Boseman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Inner Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Chadwick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under a starry sky somewhere far and yet not far, a man awoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered falling asleep, in some manner, at least, and yet there were no traces of exhaustion in his soul as he rose from where he had lain. He felt refreshed, energetic, one might’ve said he could run up a mountain and back down it without ever once running out of breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, as he looked around at a place that felt familiar and yet foreign all the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this place? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>THE BOARDING STATION, THOUGH THERE IS JUST THE ONE PLATFORM, NOT NINE-AND-THREE-QUARTERS.</b>
  <span> Said a thunderous, booming voice. </span>
  <b>I APOLOGIZE FOR MY TARDINESS, BUT I WAS REALLY HOPING YOUR HOURGLASS WOULD GET SOME EXTRA SAND IN IT AT THE LAST MOMENT. IT JUST DIDN’T SEEM FAIR FOR IT TO RUN OUT SO SOON.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned about, and before him stood a spectre, fearsome and terrible and yet...oddly reassuring. “Ah.” He said, in the sort of way that suggested meeting avatars of that which comes after was an occurrence one shouldn’t be freaked out about. But he supposed there’d be no point in screaming and backing away in a hurry, a man such as he did not do that, unless charging rhinos were involved, but that was honestly quite understandable. “I take it I’m dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>REGRETTABLY, YES, AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, THAT QUOTE IS NOT AS FUNNY AS IT WAS AT THE PREMIERE. </b>
  <span>Said the figure, hidden by their cloaks as they were. </span>
  <b>I ASSURE YOU, THERE WAS MUCH SORROW OVER YOUR LOSS. IN ALL HONESTY, I BELIEVE YOU WENT A BIT TOO SOON FOR ANYONE’S LIKING. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wasn’t particularly looking forward to it either, so we have that in common.” Replied the man, as calm and regal as could be. “I assume you are here to collect me, so to speak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ACTUALLY, I WOULD PREFER YOU CONSIDER ME YOUR STEPPING-OFF POINT OF SORTS. </b>
  <span>Said the figure, voice booming and yet tolerable all the same. </span>
  <b>YOU YOURSELF ONCE SAID AS MUCH. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember.” Said the man. “I also said that Death is not the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AND IT IS NOT. I AM MANY THINGS, BUT AN END IS NOT ONE OF THEM. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you, today?” He asked, folding his hands behind his back, inquisitive eyes looking up into that shapeless void.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A GUIDE, A CONDUCTOR, AN USHER, A WARDEN, BUT MOST OF ALL, A COMPANION. </b>
  <span>Said the one before him, before a thin, bony hand was extended in offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>CHADWICK AARON BOSEMAN, WOULD YOU ALLOW ME THE HONOR OF WALKING BESIDE YOU?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my friend.” Said the man who had changed the lives of so many, inspired a thousand-fold a thousand times over, and left his mark upon the world, taking the extended hand in friendship. “Though I must confess, I do not know where to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>OH, THAT’S QUITE ALRIGHT. </b>
  <span>Said his companion, a twinge of amusement coloring their voice. </span>
  <b>WE’LL FIGURE IT OUT ALONG THE WAY. </b>
</p><p>The man who the world mourned gave a smile, amusement of his own in his voice as he responded. "That sounds good to me."</p><p>And so, they walked under those beautiful stars, forever.</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>